


Captured by the Crow

by kozumekenmararepairs



Series: The Gravitational Pull of the Sun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Character(s), POV First Person, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumekenmararepairs/pseuds/kozumekenmararepairs
Summary: A story of how Shouyou and Kenma got together from Kenma’s POV





	1. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma meets a certain strange orange haired boy. Who is he?

It was by coincidence that we actually met. I was in my second year of high school when our volleyball team took a trip from Tokyo down to Miyagi to play a team known as our former rivals called Karasuno. As usual, I was too focused on my phone to realize that I had split from the team and found myself lost in a region I had no idea how to navigate. I sat down near a street sign and opened my phone to text Kuroo so he could find me, as I often got lost and he ended up having to find me.

[Kenma]  
I am lost. Help.

[Kuro]  
Stay where you are.

[Kuro]  
I'll find you.

[Kenma]  
Thanks.

I close the text messaging app on my phone and open a solitaire app, a game I usually play just to pass the time. I had gotten good enough to clear the piles within a minute and under 100 moves, but I always tried to play another round just to see if I could get a new highscore. I was doing this when I met him. I hear footsteps behind me but I do not hear my name being called so I assume that it is just some random passersby.

"What are you doing?" I look up, a bit startled as he approaches me. I notice that he is a short male with unique orange hair, but what really catches my eye is the text on his shirt that says 'Karasuno High School'. I think to myself Kuro hurry up and find me.

"Umm...I'm lost" I manage to say. I should feel a bit nervous just talking to this random stranger but something about him just captivates me, as if I'm being pulled by some object with gravitational force.

"You're from out of town?" I just nod my head and give a 'yeah' as an answer before I go back to my game, my go to for awkward situations. He jumps down in front of me and I resist the urge to flee. For some reason, he asks about my game as if he has never played a game in his life. Surely he can't be living under a rock I think to myself.

"Huh?? Are you a volleyball player?? Those are volleyball shoes!!" He stands up and points at my bag. I look over and notice that it is partially unzipped, exposing my volleyball shoes. I nod my head yes, not exactly knowing what to expect from this stranger.

"I'm in a volleyball club too! I'm Hinata Shouyou!" I wonder why he is telling me his name, but I put two and two together, figuring that he must be a member of the Karasuno High School volleyball team, one which my team would play soon.

"I'm Kozume...Kozume Kenma" I tell him, just trying to be polite since he had already introduced himself. He introduces himself as a first year in high school and I tell him that I am a second year, which makes him jump a bit as though he was taken aback.

"Umm...do you like volleyball?" He asks me. I shrug, knowing that I am only doing it for Kuro since he was the one that convinced me to play in the first place.

"I kind of just do it" I reply. He rants on about volleyball and I can't help but look at him as he talks about his team. I occasionally answer questions he asks but I focus more on him talking, putting away my phone for now. He asks me what school I go to but before I can answer him, I hear Kuro calling my name. I pick up my bag and stand up, ready to leave with Kuro. I wave at him, smiling a little bit as I walk away. "See ya soon, Shouyou."

Kuro smirks at me as we walk to regroup with the others, no doubt surprised that I was able to interact with someone who was not part of the Nekoma High School volleyball team. We walk for what feels like forever before he finally speaks.

"So you finally made a new friend" he asks me but it comes out more like a statement instead of a question.

"I did not" I say, pulling out my phone again to distract myself, knowing deep down that I just may have made a new friend.

"You did"

"Did not"

"Did"

"Did not"

We go back and forth for what feels like an hour when he finally stops, although he knows that he won and is correct. I sigh and just think of the next few days, when we get to face Karasuno in a practice match and I get to see how well Shouyou can play volleyball.


	2. First Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma sees how crazy Shouyou after the first match against Karasuno

The practice match against Karasuno High School's volleyball team goes by rather quickly. It was quite shocking, even to myself, to see how crazy Shouyou and his setter's quick was. I did not expect him to jump so high and neither did I expect him to adapt to the situation, hitting different styles of tosses that he had never practiced before.

When we were getting ready to leave, I was standing next to Kuro watching all the chaos unfold around me. Tora was getting along well with Karasuno's #5 and they seemed to be sad that they would part ways. On the other side of the spectrum, our assistant coach and Karasuno's coach seemed to be getting into eachothers faces, probably trying to rile eachother up. Then I noticed Shouyou approach me.

He spoke with such intensity about making me like volleyball or feel passionate towards the sport that I was taken aback with shock. I did not expect him to say that and the face that he had is one that I would always remember. Afterwards, I gave him my phone number so we could keep in touch. He seemed like a nice enough person and I felt that I would probably see him again in the future. Soon enough, the entire Karasuno team waved us goodbye as we left back to Tokyo.

I had just gotten back home when I feel my phone vibrate, probably from text messages. It vibrates three more times before I start to question it. No one texts me this much, unless...I unlock my phone and my suspicion is confirmed. It is three texts from Shouyou.

[Unknown Number]  
Hey Kenma! It's Shouyou!

[Unknown Number]  
Next time, we'll win!

[Unknown Number]  
Travel safe!

[Unknown Number]  
How far is Nekoma?

I smile as I see how random and sporadic his texts are, just like his personality. I rename the contact to Shouyou and then send a simple but accurate response to his texts.

[Kenma]  
Okay. A 3 hour train ride away.

[Shouyou]  
That's far!!

[Shouyou]  
If I ever go to Tokyo show me the Skytree!

I go up to my room and put away my phone, knowing it may go off several more times. I pull out my Nintendo DS and power it on, getting ready to play some Pokemon. I play into the late hours of the night, thinking of Pokemon and sunshine.


	3. First Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets to spend more time with Shouyou at the training camp...but where's Shouyou??

The next time I see Shouyou, it's at a training camp in Tokyo. I watch the Karasuno team make their way onto the court but I notice that they are all there except for Shouyou. I accidentally ask outloud and Tora tells me he's taking supplementary exams. He probably got the information from Karasuno's #5 I think to myself.

Shouyou, along with his genius setter, arrive late into the afternoon. The rest of the day goes on as usual but Karasuno does not do as many penalties as they did earlier in the day. When it is evening, I find myself with Shouyou in one of the practice gyms. There are a few others around but everyone else is focused on their own things.

"I missed you, Kenma!" He says and then flashes me a very big smile that makes me feel warm inside. I never am one to show any emotion so when I feel my face get hot, I am somewhat surprised. Just by seeing Shouyou smile at me causes me to blush.

"I missed you too, Shouyou" I say warmly, not certain what I am feeling at the moment. As I knew he would, he asks for a few tosses. I would normally have complained but I decide to give him two tosses. I watch him spike the first one, the way his body moves swiftly forward and jumps up high, slamming the ball down near the endline at the other side of the court. As I toss him the second one, my eyes wander up to his face as I take in his features—the way his eyes are piercing yet soft, the curliness of his hair, the small freckles on his face. I do not know why I'm focusing on it so I tell him I am tired.

He runs off somewhere else, probably looking for more practice as I make my way to the showers, thinking about my current thoughts. I like Shouyou as a friend...or was it more than that? I close my eyes and try to process my thoughts as I run the cold water over my body, towel off and change into comfortable clothes to sleep in. I walk into the Nekoma team room and push the thoughts to the back of my mind as I pull out my DS, avoiding everyone else in the room.

Eventually, Kuro comes in and plops down in the futon next to mine, probably just tired. I notice that he is looking through his phone as if he is looking for something and his eyes seem to light up when he finds it. He shows me his phone, as if I know what is on his screen.

"What is this?" I ask, not bothering to looking at the screen.

"Apparently someone wants to be more than just friends with Chibi-chan" Kuro says while arching his eyebrows at me. I finally focus on the picture on his screen. It shows Shouyou and me but showed a light hue of red on my cheeks from when I was blushing.

"Shut up Kuro" I throw the phone at him, knowing that he has said exactly what was on my mind earlier. I had started developing feelings towards Shouyou, feelings which I could not explain. I decided to just wait until I had more information to work with.

The training camp came to an end pretty quick and I had to say goodbye to Shouyou for now. I knew that I would miss him but I knew that it would be good for my mind to spend time away from him so I was not constantly thinking about him...except that I starting noticing something in his texts.


	4. Texting and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma realizes his feelings for Shouyou may go beyond just friendship

It was a friday night around 2 weeks before the next training camp and I was staying over at Kuro's house. He was reading a book up on his bed and I was playing a game on my DS again when my phone started going off like crazy because of text messages. I knew it was Shouyou and I waited five minutes for it to stop vibrating.

"Chibi-chan texting you?" I paused my game and picked up my phone to read through my messages. All the vibrating seemed to have got Kuro's attention, who walked behind me to read the text messages with me. I just nod my head yes.

[Shouyou]  
Coach told us that we are going to Tokyo in 2 weeks for another training camp!!

[Shouyou]  
It's been forever!

[Shouyou]  
I can't wait to play volleyball with all of you!!!

[Shouyou]  
I'll make you more passionate about it this time, Kenma!

[Shouyou]  
Also

[Shouyou]  
I missed you Kenma :(

[Shouyou]  
Can't wait to see you! <3

My heart jumps out of my chest a little as I read the last two messages. Shouyou never had used the heart emoji when texting me and everyone knows that you usually use the heart emoji with people you like.

"Looks like he likes you" Kuro smiles down at me. I meet his eyes and I know he is being serious, as if he as saying 'go ask him out' with the stare. I shake my head no as I type out my response, then pray to God as I hit the send button. This only prompts a 'oho ho' from Kuro.

[Kenma]  
See you in two weeks Shouyou <3


	5. Catching a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big moment happens and leaves both people surprised.

Two weeks fly by rather quickly for me, just repeating the same process over and over again—school, practice, homework, games, sleep. Apparently my teammates noticed that I was feeling more pumped up about practice and volleyball in general, something very surprising for me since I 'just did volleyball' most of the time.

Before I realize it, a mass of teams congregates including one Nekoma High School volleyball team and one Karasuno High School volleyball team. I spot the orange puff of hair in the crowd of Karasuno jackets that I recognize immediately, and I feel the butterflies in my stomach. He seems to have spotted me as I watch him run up to me and almost tackle me to the ground in a hug, if it weren't for Kuro standing behind me.

I blush in embarrassment as he hugs me but after about 1 second, he is pulled off me by his setter, who yells at him about him being an idiot or something like that. Kuro just smirks at me as we walk into the gym, getting ready for the day's long and grueling practice. We win most of our matches, except against Fukurodani and during our breaks, I can't help but let my eyes wander to the Karasuno court, watching him.

"You got that same look on your eyes when you watch him as when you are about to play a new game you just bought" Kuro says, breaking my train of thought and bringing me back to reality. I feel a bit flustered that Kuro would notice but after all he is my best friend.

"I do not"

"You do"

"Do not"

"Do"

"Do not"

"Do"

I sigh and eventually give in, knowing Kuro is right once again. I decide that today is the day that I confess to Shouyou that I like him and ask him to be my boyfriend. I had never been in a relationship before so the thought scared me but I would never know until I tried. After the last match of the day concluded, I took a shower and changed into my comfy clothes, sitting in the Nekoma team room. Everyone else had decided to do extra practice but I had texted Shouyou to come over.

[Kenma]  
Come to the Nekoma room I have something to tell you.

[Shouyou]  
What is it??

[Shouyou]  
Nevermind tell me when I get there!

[Shouyou]  
I'll be there in a minute!!

When I heard the door open, I look up and see Shouyou standing there. I glance at the clock, seeing he definitely took more than one minute to get here. I pat the ground next to me and smile at him shyly. "Come sit down"

He sits down across from me. I look up into his eyes and sense something there. Instead of a radiant, energetic feeling from him, I get a somewhat shy and timid feeling. I am about to speak when I suddenly hear him take a deep breath and unleash a barrage of words.

"Kenma will you please go out with me? Like my boyfriend. Because I really like you! A lot! It's okay if you don't want to! I totally get—" before he can finish, I lean in and kiss him on the lips. I feel as though my body is moving on it's own as I kiss him, feeling the radiant energy of the sun flowing through me. When I finally break away from the kiss, I smile at him.

"I like you too, Shouyou. I would love to be your boyfriend." I am rather glad he was the one to confess first. He is still rather shocked from the kiss as he scoots closer to me. He pauses a moment as if he were deep in thought. I notice the small shade of red on his check as he blushes.

"Can you do that again?" I put a hand on the back of his head and pull him into a kiss. Our lips touch and I close my eyes as I kiss him, enjoying the feeling of my lips against his and thankful that I could now call Shouyou mine. I break from the kiss as I hear commotion outside the room, signaling the return of Nekoma players.

"Text you later?" He stands up to leave and I grab his hand. He nods yes as he leaves the room, quickly and quietly as if he was doing something illegal and did not want to be caught doing it. I pick up my DS, mind on Shouyou as I hear the door open. The entire Nekoma team seems to have poured into the room as I notice Kuro plop down next to me. Lev and Yaku are bickering in the corner of the room while Inuoka just watches them.


	6. Everyone Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell breaks loose as other people start to find out

I had finally gotten far enough in the game that I had encountered a legendary pokemon. I had sent out my strongest Pokemon in my team to fight it when my thoughts had wandered to Shouyou and I feel a small smile creep onto my face. I am brought back to reality when I hear the sound of my Pokemon fainting, along with the sound of a two text message notifications, surely from Shouyou. I put down the DS and unlock my phone, reading his messages.

[Shouyou]  
I'm so happy like UWAHHH!!

[Shouyou]  
You haven't told anyone yet, right??

"So...you and Chibi-chan are finally dating, eh?" I look up and see Kuro peering over my shoulder and reading the latest text messages between Shouyou and I. I know I cannot hide the truth from Kuro so I just nod my head yes. He gives me that look, the one where I know he is teasing me but there is also some happiness in his eyes for once.

"I'm happy for you Kenma" he says before he lays down in his futon, probably trying to sleep or thinking about yelling at Lev for being disturbing. Thankfully no one heard the small conversation we just had and I know Kuro probably won't tell anyone about my relationship with Shouyou...probably.

[Kenma]  
Kuro knows but he won't tell

[Shouyou]  
Is that rooster head?

[Shouyou]  
OMG Suga-san almost found out

[Shouyou]  
I just changed the topic when he brought it up though

[Shouyou]  
Welp I'm tired

[Shouyou]  
KENMAAAAA

[Kenma]  
Go to sleep Shouyou. We can do something tomorrow :)

[Shouyou]  
YAY KENMA!! :D

[Shouyou]  
Goodnight Kenma <3

[Kenma]  
Goodnight Shouyou <3

The next day, things became a bit awkward for me and Shouyou. Apparently during breakfast, Kuro had spoken to Karasuno's team captain and apparently I had come up in the conversation—it seemed that Shouyou had been acting strange lately and his only conclusion was that I had been making him love-struck. Once that information had gotten out, and seeing how Shouyou had returned back to normal, he put two and two together and figured out that Shouyou and I were dating.

It seemed that the atmosphere surrounding both the Nekoma and Karasuno volleyball teams had changed after breakfast. Both teams seemed more hyped up and energetic than usual. Karasuno's libero and wing spikers seemed to fill the entire gym with their yelling, but so did Tora. I noticed that during breaks, Shouyou's team members would say something that I could not hear, presumably about me, and he would turn red and not respond. I was sure that my teammates knew but no one from Nekoma approached me about it, not even Kuro.

It was around noon and I was getting tired and hungry. It was our last set before lunch break and I honestly was hoping to finish the set as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for me, the last set was against Karasuno, the most tiring team to face out of all the teams in the camp. As both teams took their position on opposite sides of the net, I could help but notice Shouyou staring at me through the net and then that's when I started to lose my focus. Halfway through the match, I missed a serve into the net, something I rarely do. I had been focused and distracted by Shouyou staring at me from the other side after I missed my serve when Tora jabs my side and gives me one of his 'you wanna fight' kind of serious looks.

Soon enough, the match is over. I had made a few mistakes like missing one or two serves, and tossing a ball too high for Kuro that it hit him on the head. Somehow we had won 25-18 but as we head to the locker rooms, I feel the eyes of my teammates on me, and then I have a heart attack when I hear Inuoka speak.

"Kenma-san is dating Shouyou!" I feel myself turn red and look away from the rest of the team. Before long, the rest of the team is chiming in.

"Whaaaa?? Since when?" Lev asks

"I knew something was up during that last set with Karasuno! You were looking at him the entire time!" Tora exclaims

Yaku just smiles at me, sympathetic that I have to deal with Inuoka, Lev and Tora all at the same time. Meanwhile Kuro just snickers quietly to himself. It only takes a minute for all of them to let it go and leave the room, mostly because Kuro and Yaku forced them all to leave. Soon enough, it is just me by myself in the locker room when I hear it open. I don't turn around but then I hear a voice only I could recognize instantly.

"Kenmaaaa!" I turn around and see Shouyou standing there with a somewhat embarrassed yet excited look on his face. He pauses for a moment, as if thinking carefully about what he is about to tell me.

"Umm...so my teammates found out that we are dating. I'm sorry I told you I wouldn't tell anyone but they found out somehow!" I nod my head at Shouyou, watching him speak and wondering why he is so awkward about the entire thing.

"My teammates just harassed me about it" I blush, not realizing I had just spoken until the words left my mouth. I unconsciously feel myself gravitating towards him, knowing that Shouyou can clearly see that I'm blushing and that there is some desire in my eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep this relationship secret anymore. I like you Kenma!!" He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes, trying to see if I'm okay with it. I nod my head yes as he pulls me out of the locker rooms and leads me to the lunch area, knowing that people will probably notice. I am perfectly content with this since it allows me to be closer to Shouyou.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kuro just constantly nags me about it. I try to make him stop but he just teases me about it, saying that we are complete opposites—I am easily tired and very reserved while Shouyou is energetic and very outgoing. I guess that is true but we are compatible. We enjoy spending time together, even if it is playing games together—or more like Shouyou watching me play—or going outside and doing some activity, one which Shouyou would suggest and I would agree on since going outside my house or familiar surroundings isn't my forte. I feel myself let out a sigh of relief when our last practice match of the day ends and Kuro walks over to one of the other gyms, presumably to practice with Bokuto or whip Lev into shape. I just shower and change into my comfortable sleeping clothes, feeling that I am done for the day. I didn't notice Shouyou in the gym, so I figured he ran off somewhere.


	7. The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's turn to feel the surprise

I walk into the empty Nekoma team room and sit down on my futon, pulling out my DS and phone. I just flicked the power switch on the DS when I hear my phone go off. I look at the screen and see that it is a text from Shouyou. As usual, I wait around 5 minutes before answering, knowing that he would send a few more texts.

[Shouyou]  
Today was so crazy!

[Shouyou]  
I accidentally bumped into Asahi-san on the court and coach yelled at me

[Shouyou]  
But everyone is getting better it's so great!

[Shouyou]  
Also I'm lonely in the Karasuno room

[Shouyou]  
I think this is the earliest I've been in here but I'm just so tired

[Shouyou]  
Want to come over? :3

[Kenma]  
Sure

I lock my phone and grab my DS, the only two things I really need—well, besides Shouyou's love. I walked down the empty hallway separating the Karasuno and Nekoma team rooms. In the distance, I hear the echoing of volleyballs being hit and volleyball shoes squeaking on the volleyball courts, knowing that everyone will be practicing at this time. I stop in front of the door and slowly slide it open, seeing no one inside yet. I step inside to take a better look.

"Shouyou? Are you he—" before I can finish my question, I am tackled from being and end up on the floor. I look up and see Shouyou on top of me, blushing and laughing a bit.

"Sorry Kenma I didn't mean to pounce on you like that!" I laugh a bit and smile at him, looking into his eyes.

"Who's the cat and who's the crow?" I joke with him as we both sit up. We both end up laughing again and I try to cover face so he doesn't notice my deep red blush. I look into his eyes and sense something wrong so I ask him what's wrong.

"Umm...do you mind cuddling and...umm..." he asks me, somewhat shyly. I lay down on his lap and he suddenly blushes as if he were not expecting that. I look up at him and smile, playfully poking his cheek.

"The answer is I don't mind, Shouyou" I feel him relax as I pull out my DS. I feel him suddenly fixate on the screen and his eyes light up as the Pokemon logo flashes across the screen. He really is a child sometimes I think to myself as he watches me play Pokemon. At this point in the game, I was just going around trying to complete my pokedex, which was only 50% complete at the time.

I start to hear commotion outside and people yelling. I pause the game and look at the time on the screen. 21:30. It was rather late but apparently all the Karasuno players practiced like crazy and all are finally about to come back from the noise. I start to sit up but Shouyou grabs my hand, letting me know that it is okay if I stayed there in the Karasuno room. They won't mind us is what I think he is trying to tell me through actions.

The door slides open and I see a mass of boys pour in before they realize what is there in the corner of the room. I notice several pair of eyes on me but the people do not seem to harmless, so I just let them watch us. I unpause my game and go back to catching Pokemon as I lay on Shouyou's lap, thinking we will just be ignored. Then all hell breaks loose.

"Oh my god! Look at you two lovebirds!" a silver haired male slightly taller than me says. I blush a little, trying not to show that I'm slightly embarrassed.

"Suga-san!!" I hear Shouyou say, a bit embarrassed. He seems a bit flustered and almost cannot speak properly. Who knew he would get embarrassed so easily I thought to myself.

"Kozume-san. How do you tolerate Hinata?" I look up and see a tall-male, one which Kuro had talked about. I identify him as Tsukishima and just shrug my shoulders in response to his question. Shouyou appears offended by I just smile up at him, letting him know I was joking.

"Hinata!! Shouyou!! Aren't you doing better than your senpais somewhere!" I see Shouyou bend forward a bit as I hear the sound of hands slapping his back. I notice two guys standing over Shouyou, the two guys from Karasuno that get along well with Tora. From Tora's rants, I figure that they are Tanaka and Nishinoya. All three chase Karasuno's manager for some odd reason I think to myself.

"Did you two do anything while we were gone? Like is it okay to sleep in my futon without—" I look up at the voice and notice a rather tall boy with green hair and freckles. He hangs out near Tsukishima and guessed those two were close friends. Before he can respond, everyone in the room seems to look at him in unison.

"YAMAGUCHI!! NO!!" everyone seems to yell at him. He raises his hands in defense, trying to show others he had no ill intentions. I let out a small laugh that only Shouyou can hear as he looks down at me. I think that Shouyou had just found out my kink for dirty jokes. People start going to their respective futons and head to get ready for bed when I glance at the time. I see it is 10:00 and think about going back to the Nekoma room and sit up.

When I turn to face Shouyou, he gives me puppy eyes. It is so adorable just seeing him with that face that I would feel bad saying no to his request. He pats his futon, as if asking if I could sleep with him and share a futon since the training camp ends tomorrow. I nod my head as I see Sugawara looking at us funny.

"Kozume? Are you intending on sleeping with Hinata tonight?" I feel my cheeks heat up and look up at a Sugawara who is softly smiling at me. I hesitantly nod my head yes, afraid he will send me away back to the Nekoma room. He finally sighs and says I can as long as I don't disturb others and my captain is okay with it. I pull out my phone to message Kuro, only to find a few messages from him waiting to be opened.

[Kuro]  
Where are you?

[Kuro]  
It's late and I'm getting worried

[Kuro]  
Are you with Chibi-chan?

I am kinda surprised he knew. Apparently my surprise is evident as Shouyou looks down at me with a concerned look on his face. I just show him the text messages from Kuro and he smiles. I start to type out a response so he will not die from concern.

[Kenma]  
I'll be sleeping with Shouyou tonight

Within 5 minutes, I get a response from Kuro. I read the message and can't help but feel as if he were actually telling me this in person with his teasing smirk and the smug look on his face. I don't bother responding to the messages.

[Kuro]  
Oho ho!

[Kuro]  
Use protection ;)

I show Shouyou the messages and I notice his face redden with a blush, knowing he is not used to Kuro's humor. He probably thinks Kuro is being serious I think to myself as I look up at Shouyou and poke him in the cheek.

"Shouyou? Are you tired?" I ask him, knowing he probably needs to recharge. Despite being a ball of supposedly endless energy, I know he enjoys his sleep and needs it or else he cannot last through the day. He nods his head and I stand up so we can get into his futon together. I lay down next to him and pull the blankets over us for comfort—thankfully, since we're rather short, the blanket covers past our feet. I wrap my arms around his upper body as I feel him press his face against my chest. I pull out my DS and turn it on, dimming the brightness so it won't disturb him as he tries to go to sleep, just wanting to play a few more minutes of Pokemon.

"I love you, Kenma. Goodnight." I hear him mumble, barely audible since he is so tired. I had thought he dozed off already but when I hear him say those words, I was taken aback slightly. I look around the room to make sure none of the Karasuno members were watching. Sure enough, most of the members were asleep besides the captain and Sugawara, who were talking to each other about who knows what.

"I love you too, Shouyou. Sweet dreams." I whisper in his ear, knowing only he can hear it. I lean down and kiss him gently on the forehead as I power off my DS and put it on the ledge near my phone. I feel Shouyou's hair gently brush against my chin as I reposition myself next to him. It is a nice feeling and I close my eyes, happy that I am next to the one I love. Even when he is asleep, I feel Shouyou's warmth radiating from his body and keeping me warm.


	8. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou has to leave but not before having some fun oho ho ;)

I wake up the next morning, feeling well-rested and seeing that a lot of the Karasuno members had already gotten up, probably at breakfast already. The room was mostly empty except for one or two other people besides Shouyou and I. Oh that's right. Shouyou. I look next to me and see that the boy was still sound asleep. I know he needs his breakfast to fuel his 'endless' stamina so I know I have to wake him up somehow.

"Shouyou. Wake up" I whisper to him, but he still is passed out. I sigh and poke him in the cheek, hoping to get more of a reaction out of him, but he doesn't show any signs of waking up. How does he wake up? I wonder to myself as I try to think of another way to wake him up. I pray that he'll forgive me for this as I grab his shoulders and gently shake him awake. His eyes open and he rubs them, clearly not entirely awake. I pat his head and stand up, about to leave to get ready for the day.

"Kenma?" I turn around and see Shouyou standing up, already with that shine in his eyes that signals that he is full of energy. I look at him, a bit curious as to how he is already so energetic. Maybe he wants something or—

Before I can finish my train of thought, he has walked over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, bring me into a hug. I rest my chin on top of his head and wrap my arms around his chest, hugging him back. After what feels like an hour, I break from the hug, telling Shouyou we have to get ready for the day and mentioning that he'll miss breakfast if he takes too long. I watch him sprint down the hall as I walk back to the Nekoma room to get my clothes and toiletries.

I slide open the door and notice that the room is empty. Hopefully no one missed me I think to myself. I open up my bag and get out a fresh t-shirt, boxers, shorts, and socks to change into. I take a quick shower and change into the fresh set of clothes, brushing my hair into its normal position so it does not obscure my view. I quickly brush my teeth and put on my volleyball shoes as I go to the cafeteria, noticing Shouyou is already there and eating with his teammates. I grab a tray of food and walk over to where my team is—the first thing I notice is Kuro's signature 'bedhead' hair so he is easy to spot. I sit down next to him, knowing he'll probably ask a few questions about the night as I slowly start to eat my food.

"So...did you do Chibi-chan or did he do you?" I look up from my rice and give Kuro my death stare, letting him know I would not do that. At least so soon I think to myself. I know he is joking but I still had to let him know.

"Shut up Kuro. I just slept with him. Physically." I tell him, making sure he knows exactly what I did. I pick up my rice and eat a few more mouthfuls of it when I get interrupted again by Kuro.

"Well hey" I look up at him, seeing a genuine happiness on his face "I'm happy for you Kenma". I just smile as I dig into the rest of my meal.

"Shut up, Kuro ya idiot".

After we finish breakfast, the day starts. We have three sets to play until the training camp ends and with a good meal, supposedly. The first set is again Fukurodani and Fukurodani takes the set 25-23. The next two sets Nekoma easily wins since the only two challenging teams to play at the training camp are Fukurodani and Karasuno. During the middle of our final match, I hear Kuro laughing a bit. I follow his gaze and see the Fukurodani vs Karasuno match on the far court. Apparently Shouyou had scored a point using a feint, which Bokuto had taught him. I watch as Shouyou bounces up and down the court, eyes lit with excitement, and I can't help but smile. His excitement seems to have gotten to me, as Kuro points out. He compares my excitement in watching Shouyou to the excitement I get before I play a new video game. He's not wrong Shouyou excites me but in other ways.

The final practice matches wrap up and the coaches tell us to meet them outside. Apparently they had some surprise for us outside but I figure it can't be anything too exciting as I go to take my shower. I walk to the Nekoma room to put my sweaty clothes away after I had taken my shower, picking up my phone as well since I know there'd be way too many people outside and I would not want to have to deal with them. Except for maybe Shouyou and Kuro.

I sit on the steps as I watch all four teams slowly come outside. In front of me is a massive set up for barbeque, with so much food that I can't help but notice some of the guys drooling, including a certain ball of energy. The coaches give a small speech about us doing great work this week and for us to enjoy ourselves with the food. Everyone starts to dig into the food while I just sit on the side, opening the solitaire app and playing a game as I usually do to pass the time.

"Kenma! Aren't you hungry?" I look up and see Shouyou standing there with two plates full with meat and vegetables. I look at the meat and I hear my stomach grumble. Apparently Shouyou hears it too as he sits down next to me, smiling.

"Thank you, Shouyou" I thank him as he hands me one plate of food and a pair of chopsticks. I start to slowly eat the meat, burning my tongue a bit as I did not realize how freshly grilled it had been. As we eat, he starts rambling on about the last set Karasuno played against Fukurodani. I smile and nod my head as he rambles on, peering into his eyes that just seem to sparkle like the stars. He goes on to mention how he was able to use the feint to actually score a point and I smile fondly at that, remembering the smug look on Kuro's face as he laughed at Bokuto from the other side of the gym. I was so lost in his eyes that I don't realize it until a minute later that his hand is on mine. I blush and lace my fingers with his.

Surprisingly, we finish eating pretty quick and I know that Karasuno has to take the bus back soon to get back to Miyagi. For the most part, everyone is busy with their own things—Kuro and Bokuto are fighting as usual, Lev is being yelled at by Yaku—so I decide now is the perfect moment. I take Shouyou by the hand and lead him around to the other side of the building where no one will see us.

"Shouyou I was wondering if you wan—" before I can even finish my question, he pushes me against the wall of the building and pins my arms together above my head. I had slid down the wall a bit so I was eye level with his chest.The atmosphere between us suddenly changed from 'cute and cuddly' to 'sexual' as he looks me in the eyes with some fire in his eyes. Why am I turned on by this? I think to myself.

"Wanted what, Kenma? A kiss?" he teases me. I look up at him and shyly nod my head yes. This was a side of Shouyou I had never seen before—no, it was a side that no one had seen before—and I liked it. I try to lean in for a kiss but he pulls back.

"Beg me, Kenma" I look at him, someone shocked but also thinking all those weird things in my head. Is he going to ask for me to call him Daddy? Does he want me to just ask normally or call him something weird?

"Shouyou!! Please!" I beg him, feeling a bit embarrassed as I hear myself speak. God Kuro would be making so much fun of me if he heard this I thought to myself. I watch him to see his reaction, hoping he'll stop teasing me so much.

"Fine. But it's only because I love you so much!" he lets go of my wrists and leans in close to me. Our mouths are only millimeters away as I stare into his eyes. All I see in his eyes is desire so I close my eyes and press my lips against his, feeling his warmth.

I finally break the kiss after what feels like an hour. I get my phone out of my pocket, checking the time. 14:37. The teams should be packing up and getting ready to leave by now as I turn to Shouyou, showing him the time. He jolts upright and sprints into the building, probably to get his bag. I know Kuro would get my stuff so I don't bother going inside.

I watch Shouyou come back outside with the rest of the Karasuno team in tow. A bus is already outside, waiting as their coach gets out and tells them to get on the bus to leave. A sadness washes over me as I realize it may be a long time until I see Shouyou again—it could even be an entire year for all I know.

Shouyou seems to sense my sadness and runs over, much to his team's annoyance. They yell after him but he says it'll be quick. He tackles me in a hug and we both almost fall if it were not for my stability. I hug him back and feel comforted—at least temporarily—that I will miss him.

"I'll miss you, Kenma! That's why I'll be back here around Christmas!" I almost jump when I hear what he says. Shouyou back here in a few months?? I can't even start to comprehend that he will be back here so soon.

"I'm looking forward to it" I smile at him as his team mates becon to him. He remembers those exact words that I used all those matches ago, after the first practice match between our two high school volleyball clubs. He smiles and goes to the bus, probably getting yelled at by everyone for keeping them for so long.

Kuro walks over to me with a smirk on his face as everyone gathers to wave goodbye to the Karasuno team. I see Shouyou smiling at me through the window and I wave to him, feeling sad that he's leaving but happy inside that it'll only be a few months until he'll be back here in Tokyo. The bus pulls away and the Nekoma volleyball club starts to head back after an intense week of volleyball and drama.

After an hour, I was back home in my room with Kuro. I was playing a game on my phone and he was reading a book when he brought up the issue that I had been thinking of ever since we left the training camp.

"Chibi-chan is coming to Tokyo for Christmas? Where will he be staying?" I put down my phone and look up at the ceiling from the bed, feeling a bit annoyed that I actually have to put some thought and effort into this situation.

"I never asked him about it" I say after what feels like five minutes of thinking.

"Surely here with you? Right Kenma?" I nod my head yes, not knowing if Shouyou will like my house or will think that it is too messy. I smile at Kuro, knowing he will have my back when the times comes and prop myself up on my elbows.

"We'll work things out!"


End file.
